


you showed me the galaxy and i'll show you my home

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mostly), Earth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Late night talks, Movie Watching, Pixar, Post S6, pining lance, references to Wall-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: If Lance had to describe his relationship with Allura to any Pixar relationship, he’d probably compare it to Wall-E and Eve.They weren’t robots of course, but Allura’s nature made her relate to Eve in his mind. She was curious about everything he showed her, not getting the ideas of it at first, but suddenly getting an understanding of it once she saw how it worked. He showed her everything in his home, from the different parts of the house to the secret coves he found on the beach. It fascinated her, seeing all these different things on Earth and finding things that could not be found in space. Lance could already tell from her face that she wanted to take many things with her and store it into Blue’s compartments until they were filled to the brim.And just like Wall-E, he fell hard. So hard that he was willing to do anything for her, from capturing her attention with stupid jokes just to see her smile and even trying to get sparkly things just so she could be happy while she worked with the coalition and the Garrison.





	you showed me the galaxy and i'll show you my home

**Author's Note:**

> for allurance week 2018 day 6 (home)

If Lance had to describe his relationship with Allura to any Pixar relationship, he’d probably compare it to Wall-E and Eve.

 

They weren’t robots of course, but Allura’s nature made her relate to Eve in his mind. She was curious about everything he showed her, not getting the ideas of it at first, but suddenly getting an understanding of it once she saw how it worked. He showed her everything in his home, from the different parts of the house to the secret coves he found on the beach. It fascinated her, seeing all these different things on Earth and finding things that could not be found in space. Lance could already tell from her face that she wanted to take many things with her and store it into Blue’s compartments until they were filled to the brim.

 

“What’s this?” she asked him once, pointing to fire extinguisher stored in a cabinet in the garage of his home.

 

“This?” Lance picked up the shiny, big, red canister so Allura could look at it in closer detail. “It’s called a fire extinguisher. If you squeeze the handle on it, liquid carbon dioxide comes out of it when there’s a fire and it takes the fire out.”

 

“Oh.” Allura looked on in wonder as she stared at the can. “Who knew that in these big things you could save yourself from a fire? We must get these for the lions and the ship, once we build it of course.”

 

“Yeah,” was all he can respond with a smile, as he set the canister back where it belongs.

 

Not only did he see her curiosity, he also saw her protectiveness, back when they were in space. She had saved him countless of times, from protecting her with Blue from attacking Galra to even recklessly jumping out of Blue to save him.

 

Oh and she was powerful. Very powerful and it was one of the many traits he came to admire about the Altean princess. Allura didn’t have a gun for an arm like Eve did, but she was special in her own way. She was just so strong (heck she judo flipped him when they first met) and she was a great leader. She even had magical powers! That already made her more powerful than Eve already in his mind.

 

It was those traits and more which made him fall in love with her.

 

And just like Wall-E, he fell hard. So hard that he was willing to do anything for her, from capturing her attention with stupid jokes just to see her smile and even trying to get sparkly things just so she could be happy while she worked with the coalition and the Garrison.

 

But he didn’t really have much to offer her. She was a beautiful space princess who was bound to marry a handsome space prince who could offer her the galaxy. He was only a boy from Cuba with no title attached to his name and could only offer her jokes, sparkly things, and maybe a late night serenade with his trusty guitar.

 

If he was given the chance though, he would want to give her the world and more.

 

Allura deserved it.

 

\---

 

One evening when the paladins, Allura, and Coran were free from their duties, Lance carefully suggested watching a movie when they were all in the living room. (Shiro all too gladly jumped at the chance for more bonding with the team, making everyone groan.)

 

“What’s a movie?” Allura asked, eyebrow raised and slightly skeptical. “It’s not going to harm us right?”

 

“Nah it won’t,” Hunk answered for her, taking a sip from the cup he had in his hand.

 

“But it might if you watch it in 3D,” Pidge cut in, earning another confused look from Allura and Coran. “Stuff pops out at you. But that only happens when you have special glasses to watch it in.”

 

“We’re not watching anything in 3D,” Keith said, earning a defeated sigh from Pidge. “I’m pretty sure Lance’s TV doesn’t even have whatever you need for 3D.” (He was pretty much right. He didn’t have those special 3D things for his TV.)

 

“So what do you want to watch?” Lance questioned, holding up a bunch of DVDs as if he were presenting them as a card to pick. “There’s a bunch of cartoons, horror films, telenovelas…” he trailed off, looking to see Allura’s reaction.

 

“What’s that one?” she pointed to one of the DVDs in his hand.

 

“This one is…” Lance put the rest of the DVDs to look down at the one she was referring to. “Wall-E.” He was kind of hoping that Allura would choose that one. The cover featured the titular character on the front, surrounded by asteroids and many colors found in space.

 

“OOOOOOO!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly, eyebrows rising high and eyes lighting up. “We have to watch that one!”

 

“Is it about a robot?” Coran asked with his eyebrow raised and his fingers curling the ends of his mustache as he examined the DVD cover.

 

“Yes.” Hunk and Pidge answered at the same time. (Pidge obviously was excited about anything robotic while Hunk wasn’t as excited as her. It was a face of ‘oh I enjoyed this movie and it’s been awhile since I last seen it’. Lance knew Hunk pretty well by now.)

 

“One of the best robots in the world,” Hunk added on.

 

“If Allura and Coran wants to, we can watch it,” Shiro firmly stated. It was clear from the man’s face that he wanted to give them the choice, seeing as it was their first time seeing Earthen movies.

 

Lance watched as both glanced around the room taking in everyone’s reactions. Pidge obviously looked the most excited, while Hunk had a glimmer in his eye. Keith had a face that said he pretty much didn’t care. And he was pretty sure he and Shiro were making the same neutral face. (On the inside he was like 'please choose Wall-E'.)

 

Allura and Coran looked to each other, talking to each other with their eyes. “Since everyone wants to see it, we’re alright with it,” Allura answered for the both of them.

 

“Yes!” Pidge cheered loudly, jumping from her seat on the couch. Since Keith was sitting right next her, he winced from how loud she was.

 

“I gotta go get the popcorn.” Hunk got up, racing towards the kitchen even though Lance did not put the movie in the DVD player.

 

\---

 

The movie captured everyone’s interests and somehow he ended up sitting next to Allura on the couch. During the whole entire thing, he was just watching her reaction to it. She looked on in wonder as Wall-E showed Eve various objects stored in her home; her face was in pure awe as Wall-E experienced space for the first time. Allura even cried a bit towards the ending when it seemed like Wall-E had died with tears silently rolling down her face but starting beaming when Wall-E and Eve held hands.

 

When the movie had finally ended, everyone seemed pretty sleepy and Shiro announced he was going to go to bed. Coran followed suit; however the man kept humming the melody of “Put on Your Sunday Clothes”. Hunk sleepily trying to get up from his spot on the floor and failing. Pidge had already fallen asleep on Keith, who in turn seemed not to mind Pidge’s sleeping form on him.

 

Lance got up from his spot, deciding to get blankets for the remaining members who hadn’t left the room. “Keith,” he called out softly. “Are you going to stay here?”

 

He nodded his head in response. “Don’t want to wake her.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Allura said, getting up as well.

 

As they walked quietly upstairs to get blankets for their friends, Lance whispered to her, “So, what did you think of the movie?”

 

Allura didn’t respond for a moment and Lance could see she was carefully choosing her words. As they approached a cabinet with spare blankets, she said, “It was quite lovely. Wall-E was adorable and the way space was in that movie, it was like being back again.” There was a sense of longing in her voice and Lance didn’t blame her. Being in space reminded her of home, of where Altea used to be and her remaining people were.

 

“But when they were dancing in space, it reminded me of you,” Allura continued, whispering as they took heavy blankets out of the cabinet. Lance looked at her in surprise. “The part where Wall-E had that fire extinguisher in his robot hands and he looked so excited to see Eve. That’s the look I see you give when you see people care about, like your family. It’s very sweet.”

 

Her compliment made him blush, causing a redness rising from his neck to the tip of his ears. Lance was glad that it was dark enough so that Allura wouldn’t see him blushing. Both of them took down the blankets, talking in hushed whispers about the movie as they walked down the stairs. By the time they reached the trio in the living room, Keith had fallen asleep on top of Pidge’s head and Hunk was snoring. (He was half-tempted to take a picture of Keith and Pidge but decided against it as he knew both of them would kill him simultaneously and it would be very painful.)

 

Allura had a fond smile on her face after she put the blanket on Hunk, who had drool coming out of his mouth and dripping onto the carpet. “They’re peaceful,” she commented.

 

“That’s what watching emotional Pixar movies do to you,” Lance joked. He then saw Allura’s face, scrunched up with confusion. _Cute_ , he thought. “I’ll have to show you other Pixar movies another time. They make even the strongest man cry.”

 

“I’ll hold you up for that,” Allura grinned. “I’m going to go to bed now." She moved towards him, as if she wanted to say something more but she closed her mouth and took a step back. "Goodnight Lance," was all she said and then moved towards the stairs. 

 

Lance gave a defeated sigh then, disappointed that Allura didn't say or do whatever she was about to do. It felt like she was friend zoning him once more. “Goodnight Allura,” he whispered softly at her retreating figure.

 

\---

 

He was going to go to bed but thoughts of how he wasn’t good enough swirled in his head. Everything from the last couple of months had finally caught onto him - not being there for Shiro, not being as smart as Hunk and Pidge, not being enough for Allura in the romantic sense.

 

And not only that, sometimes when he was with everyone, he felt out of place. It was sort of how Wall-E was with the other and shiny robots. They had all these unique and incredible talents (plus they were newer versions!). Wall-E was the only robot out of place because he was the only one from Earth.

 

Plus they all had something that connected them together. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were the smart ones. Keith and Shiro had a deep brotherly love. Shiro and Allura were the leaders. And where did that leave him?

 

To escape the thoughts constantly flooding through his mind, Lance decided to go to the roof. It was always his go to spot whenever he needed his alone time. Everything on the roof seemed so peaceful, so calm. With the wind in his face and the sound of the ocean, it helped to clear his head or to help him release his emotions that he buried so deep within him.

 

So when he heard a slight noise coming from the side of the house hours after, he sat still, afraid that someone was going to call him out for being up for so late. But when he saw the illuminating white hair popping up, he let out a breath he didn’t even know he held.

 

“Hey,” Allura said to him once she finally was on the roof. She walked over to him and sat down.

 

“Hey Princess.”

 

“I went looking for you a little while ago and didn’t see you in your room. And you weren’t in the living room with Hunk, Keith, and Pidge so I looked outside for you on the beach and saw you up here. So why are you up here so late?” she asked him inquisitively with a worried frown etching her face.

 

He was sort of afraid to respond to her. It wasn’t that he hadn’t shared personal things with her in the past; in fact out of everyone on the team, Allura had to be the one he was the closest too. But something about this moment, about sharing his deepest insecurity with her was terrifying. So he stared at the stars and spoke of something else instead - how important being on the roof was to him.

 

“You know I came up here a lot when I was a kid. I loved looking at the sky, imagining what it would be like to fly up there amongst the stars, dreaming about what it would be like to touch one. Then I started learning about space in school and how the planets were untouched by man and I thought, ‘ _Hey, that would be cool if I went to explore a planet in our solar system_ ’. When I reached middle school, I found out about the Garrison and how they had a pilot program and once I applied, I came up here and prayed so hard to make sure I got in. And when I did make it, I came back up here and thanked whoever made it happen.”

 

He was too afraid to look at Allura, to see the frown on her face for not answering her question.

 

But her words were the opposite. “It’s rather lovely up here.” Lance turned to look at her and she was busy admiring the stars, her eyes filled with wonder and a touch of wistfulness. “It’s quiet and you hear the ocean. Is that why you love it up here?”

 

“Yeah. I get what I love in one place,” he nodded, motioning to the environment surrounding them. “The ocean and the stars in one place.”

 

They sit there in silence for a few moments, staring at the stars twinkling in the sky. The moon was perfectly illuminating the ocean, showing the soft waves rolling into one another. It was a nice moment, Lance had to admit, with Allura next to him. It was exposing a part of himself to her, something he had never done before to another person.

 

“You know Lance,” she started, breaking the silence that was between them. “I think I can tell what you’re thinking.”

 

He looked at her in surprise, pupils wide and eyebrows lifted. “What?”

 

“I think,” she paused, looking down at her lap where her hands laid clasped before looking back up at him again. “You don’t feel like you fit in. Right?" 

 

His mouth opened a little bit, shock flowing through his system as he was registering Allura’s words. “What? How did you-”

 

Allura cut him off, staring him straight in the eye. “I can tell every single time you’re with the team. Or if we’re doing some group bonding exercise. Like when you hang out with Pidge and Hunk, they start going off about who knows what and you sit there with a somber expression on your face, not wanting to ruin their talk. Then you can’t be around Shiro by yourself because you still feel guilty for not noticing what he was going through back then.”

 

Lance looked away guiltily, averting his eyes from Allura’s intense gaze. Was he that easy to read?

 

“But,” Allura sighed before gently taking his hand in hers. “You don’t have to worry about those things Lance. You do fit in you truly do.”

 

As she spoke, the words cut deep into him, making him want to cry. “What makes you say that?” he asked her slowly with a sadness he could not conceal in his voice.

 

“Because you’re the true heart of Voltron Lance. You’re the one who knows how to make everyone smile. You’re also the one to break all the tension in the room and you’re always the first to make sure everyone is okay. And, you’re the one who brings us all together at the end of the day.” Allura gave him a small smile then, one that reached her eyes. “So please do not worry about not fitting in. Or being guilty about Shiro. I’m pretty sure he has forgiven you already.”

 

She continued on in a soft gentle voice. “And if your inner voice tells you otherwise that you aren’t important to Voltron or that you don’t fit in,” she paused for a moment, unsure of the right way to say to phrase it. “Just know, that you matter to me. A lot.”

 

All of her words brought tears to eyes, silently making them roll down his cheeks.  Lance moved closer to her, hugging her and dropping his head to bury itself into her neck. He felt Allura’s body gave a jolt of surprise at first from the sudden contact, but she soon relaxed and brought her arms to wrap his arms around his sobbing frame.

 

“Thank you Allura. I needed that,” he told her but it was muffled as he spoke into her neck. Once he stopped crying, he got up from her embrace, wiped away any last tears on his face and then proceeded rubbing his his neck in embarrassment for crying all over the girl he was in love with.

 

“You know why Eve liked Wall-E?” she asked him with a tender voice, taking his hand again and gently rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand in a circular motion.

 

All Lance could do was stare in wonder at her kind smile, her glimmering blue eyes and at her holding his hand. He had a few guesses to her answer but instead he just shook his head. “Why?”

 

“Because he was just himself. He showed her a whole new world that wasn’t possible. He showed her kindness and compassion when everyone else didn’t even bother to say hello,” Allura stated delicately. “Wall-E helped change her into a better robot.”

 

Lance gave a soft laugh and said jokingly, “You got all of that in ninety-eight doboshes?”

 

“No. I see him in you.” His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his heartbeat start thumping erratically. Lance wasn’t sure how to respond to Allura’s words. Her words made him blush and although it didn’t seem like a confession, it sounded like a promise of something more. Should he say thank you? Should he admit he was in love with her? (No, it didn’t feel like the right time to say so.)

 

“I see a lot of Eve in you too,” was he said back. “Your protectiveness, your curiosity, your strength. You’re amazing Allura.” Those words were enough, he thought. It wasn’t something she hadn’t heard from him before. But somehow when he said it to her, it was more delicate than how a friend would say it. He looked back up at her to see her gazing at him fondly, her blue eyes shining with something he couldn’t decipher and a blush delicately covering her cheeks.

 

Lance didn’t know how long they sat on top of the roof, just them staring at the stars (and occasionally each other), just talking about the little things in space and on Earth. Somehow before he knew it, the sun was rising over the ocean, the sky changing from a light darkness to a warm orange glow.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Allura chuckled beside him. “You know, I never thanked you for showing me everything on Earth.”

 

“You’re welcome. You showed me the galaxy, ‘Lura, and I’ll gladly show you my home.” Lance gave her fingers a light squeeze and felt his hand being squeezed in return, making him smile as Allura rested her head on his shoulder.

 

If the sun rising told him anything, it was that there was a promise of a better future waiting ahead and maybe future intergalactic dances in the stars, just like the Wall-E and Eve had shared.

  



End file.
